katmai_bearcamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunday, June 17, 2018
'Ranger Russ' (@Katmai Ranger) Comments:' '435 Holly and her 2 Yearlings & 3 Subadult Observed:' Ranger Russ' June 17, 2018 13:47 comment : "Ranger Russ here. I know you're all anxiously awaiting the return of the live stream. We still expect the bearcam and the Bear Book to be out in the next week. In the meantime, I'll do my best to keep you updated on what's happening around camp. 435 Holly and her two yearling cubs visited camp today (photos attached). We've also had three subadults around camp at some point today, but don't know which ones they were. I'll be here for about 30 minutes should you have any questions." RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.17 13.47 435 & 2 YEARLINGS & 3 SUBADULTS SEEN TODAY.JPG|Ranger Russ' June 17, 2018 13:47 comment: "Ranger Russ here. I know you're all anxiously awaiting the return of the live stream. We still expect the bearcam and the Bear Book to be out in the next week. In the meantime, I'll do my best to keep you updated on what's happening around camp. 435 Holly and her two yearling cubs visited camp today (photos attached). We've also had three subadults around camp at some point today, but don't know which ones they were. I'll be here for about 30 minutes should you have any questions." RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.17 13.47 435 & 2 YEARLINGS & 3 SUBADULTS SEEN TODAY PIC 01 ONLY.jpg|435 Holly and her two yearlings June 17, 2018 from Ranger Russ' 13:47 comment (photo only) RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.17 13.47 435 & 2 YEARLINGS & 3 SUBADULTS SEEN TODAY PIC 01 ONLY ZOOM.JPG|435 Holly and her two yearlings June 17, 2018 from Ranger Russ' 13:47 comment (photo only zoom) RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.17 13.47 435 & 2 YEARLINGS & 3 SUBADULTS SEEN TODAY PIC 02 ONLY.jpg|435 Holly and her two yearlings June 17, 2018 from Ranger Russ' 13:47 comment (photo only) RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.17 13.47 435 & 2 YEARLINGS & 3 SUBADULTS SEEN TODAY PIC 02 ONLY ZOOM.JPG|435 Holly and her two yearlings June 17, 2018 from Ranger Russ' 13:47 comment (photo only zoom) 'Emancipation ~ Are Yearlings Emancipated? ~ At what age can it happen?:' In response to: "Bears don't emancipate yearlings do they?" Ranger Russ' June 17, 2018 14:01 comment : "Most of the time bears keep the yearlings all the way through that second year. There are occasions when a bear will emancipate her yearlings, and as you might imagine, those young ones can have a tough time making it to adulthood, however, some of them do. Some bears will even keep the cubs with her for a third full summer and they become quite a force to be reckoned with as they can work as a strong unit. The majority of time it seems that bears are emancipated at the beginning of their third summer of life." RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.17 14.01 EMANCIPATION WHEN IT HAPPENS.JPG|Ranger Russ' June 17, 2018 14:01 comment re: emancipation ~ when it can happen '480 Otis:' 'Is 480 Otis still able to reproduce?' In response to: "Hi Ranger Russ, just wondering if Otis is still able to impregnate a sow at his age. Have a great Sunday!!" Ranger Russ' June 17, 2018 14:08 comment : "He's probably still able to reproduce, but it seems as if though he's more interested in eating from my observations." In response to: "You are so right, but he did have a couple of girlfriends last season. So who knows!" Ranger Russ' June 17, 2018 14:11 comment : "Right!" RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.17 14.08 480 OTIS IS HE ABLE TO REPRODUCE AT HIS AGE.JPG|Ranger Russ' June 17, 2018 14:08 comment ~ Is 480 Otis still able to reproduce? RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.17 14.11 480 COURTING & MATING IN 2017.JPG|Ranger Russ' June 17, 2018 14:11 comment re: 480 Otis' courting & mating in 2017 'Has 480 Otis been seen this season?' In response to: "so Otis has been seen this season.. alive n kickin'?" Ranger Russ' June 17, 2018 14:30 comment : "No Otis sightings yet." RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.17 14.30 NO 480 OTIS SIGHTINGS YET.JPG|Ranger Russ' June 17, 2018 14:30 comment: "No Otis sightings yet." 'Subadults Seen This Past Week:' In response to: "Hi Katmai Ranger, thank you so much for your great updates. We sure appreciate you & your updates. Do you think you are seeing the same few subadults this past week or do they appear mostly different? Any salmon yet?" Ranger Russ' June 17, 2018 14:11 comment : "It's challenging to identify subadults. One of the ones seen today has been around the past week or so, as for the other two its uncertain. No red salmon yet, seems like a few trout jumping the falls." RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.17 14.11 re SUBADULTS SEEN RECENTLY & SALMON & TROUT.JPG|Ranger Russ' June 17, 2018 14:11 comment: "It's challenging to identify subadults. One of the ones seen today has been around the past week or so, as for the other two its uncertain. No red salmon yet, seems like a few trout jumping the falls." 'Salmon & Trout:' 'Any Salmon Seen Yet? ~ A Few Trout Jumping the Falls.' In response to: "Any salmon yet?" Ranger Russ' June 17, 2018 14:11 comment : "...No red salmon yet, seems like a few trout jumping the falls." RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.17 14.11 re SUBADULTS SEEN RECENTLY & SALMON & TROUT.JPG|Ranger Russ' June 17, 2018 14:11 comment: "...No red salmon yet, seems like a few trout jumping the falls." 'Species of Salmon Found in the Brooks River:' In responses to: "...Do any kings at all run up the Brooks (Edit: Brooks River)? I’ve never really heard them discussed much." Ranger Russ' June 17, 2018 14:29 comment : "The Brooks River sees all five of the Pacific Salmon. A King will come through "once in a great while." The Sockeye run is the biggest, last years Silver run was really strong. We see Pink with some regularity, and reportedly even some Chum." RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.17 14.29 SALMON SEEN IN BROOKS RIVER ALL 5 AND SIZE OF RUNS.JPG|Ranger Russ' June 17, 2018 14:29 comment: "The Brooks River sees all five of the Pacific Salmon. A King will come through "once in a great while." The Sockeye run is the biggest, last years Silver run was really strong. We see Pink with some regularity, and reportedly even some Chum." '128 Grazer & Her 2.5 Year-old Recently Emancipated Offspring (Fifi the Runt):' In response to: "Hi RRuss! Can’t wait to have our first live chat so we can see you ��. I know many of us have been wondering how Fifi/Peanut is doing. Anymore sightings of her or 128/Grazer?" Ranger Russ' June 17, 2018 14:29 comment : "No sightings of any of them, and I'm looking." RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.17 14.29 NO RECENT SIGHTINGS OF 128 or FIFI RUNT SUBADULT.JPG|Ranger Russ' June 17, 2018 14:29 comment: re: 128 Grazer and her 2.5 year-old recently emancipated offspring (Fifi the runt) 'Have a great rest of the weekend & Happy Father's Day:' Ranger Russ' June 17, 2018 14:31 comment : "Have a great rest of the weekend everyone, and Happy Father's Day to all the Dad's out there, bear or human." RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.06.17 14.31 HAVE A GREAT REST OF THE WEEKEND.JPG|Ranger Russ' June 17, 2018 14:31 comment: "Have a great rest of the weekend everyone, and Happy Father's Day to all the Dad's out there, bear or human."